Three-dimensional aisle signs, known as 3D shelf talkers or aisle violators, for advertising a product on a shelf in an aisle of a store and indicating its location, mounted on shelves in a store aisle, are known, but until the present invention, none has incorporated three identical profiles of a product or its container in the general shape of a rectangular parallelepiped so that shoppers in the store can see the profiles from three different directions, i.e., looking up or down the aisle from either side of the product or facing from directly opposite the product.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0214325 by Darress for a Multi-Dimensional Shelf Label concerns a multidimensional shelf label formed from a flat piece of paper. Although Darress's label faces up and down an aisle as well as across the aisle. However, Darress employs tabs which extend from both sides of the sign and which are visible when the label is installed. Moreover, Darress's label lacks the rigidity provided by the proposed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,977 to Blankenhorn for a Dimensional Display Flagger discloses a normally flat-lying display body with oppositely extending supporting arms between which there is a label portion. The arms fit within the channels between shelves. When the arms are pushed toward one another, the label portion buckles outwardly and assumes a rounded 3D shape. Blankenhorn discloses that the display body may be of a particular shape associated with a product, e.g., having the form of a bottle associated with a certain type or brand of goods.
Several prior art patent device employ tabs extending outwardly from a central display medium convertible from two dimensional to three dimensional by moving the tabs toward one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,984,031 to Giesecke for an Advertising Tag covers a shelf display formed from a planar substrate. When outward extending tabs are aligned for placement within the channel of a shelf, the central portion of the tag bulges outwardly forming a 3D shape which can be that of an advertised product. The name of the product can be imprinted on the tabs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,074 to DePinna for a Three-Dimensional Product Marker is also about a 3D sign that is cut from a sheet material. Outwardly extending tabs, which can have advertising copy on them, are captured in a shelf channel. A center portion of the sign, which can extend between the tabs of the sign is cut so that the tabs can be pushed together forcing the portion to assume a cylindrical shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,544 to Nelles, et al. for a Three Dimensional Information Transmitting Device also discloses a sign formed by bending along fold lines and using interlocking slits to maintain a 3D disposition. Outwardly extending tabs or wings are mountable within a shelf channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,465 to Simpson for a Collapsible Shelf Sign teaches the construction of a collapsible shelf sign with a shelf clip for mounting to a channel of a shelf. The sign has a triangular shape with one side parallel to and against the channel and the other two sides facing diagonally outward. Each of the outward facing sides can be viewed from a respective end of an aisle and both can be seen from a position opposite the sign. However, the signs are presented at an angle and viewing is not head on as in the case of the proposed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,418 to Alley for Elastic Action Shelf Display deals with a shelf display which is vertically mounted between upper and lower shelves. The display, which is in the form of a 2-dimensional card can have the shape of a product, e.g., a bottle. The display is mounted with an elastic cord so that a breeze caused by a shopper walking past the display causes it to rotate back and forth.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,150 to Greenberger for a Three-Dimensional Molding Sign and Method of Fabricating Same describes a three-dimensional molding sign formed out of sheet material. The sign is mounted on an arm which extends from an anchor for attachment to a shelf.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,644 to Fox for an Advertising Display Standard explains the construction of a stand on which advertising material can be mounted and transformed from two-dimensional to three-dimensional by inserting tabs on the advertising material into slots on the display standard.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20090064547 by Condor for a Snap mobile for Advertising a Product or Event seeks patent protection for an advertising mobile formed from a sheet material with multiple parallel score lines. The sheet material is folded at the score lines and selected panels are fastened together to form three dimensional shapes. The mobile is adapted to be hung and does not have attachment tabs or other means for mounting in a shelf channel.
None of the aforementioned signs provides three orthogonal views of an advertisement while mounted on in a shelf channel with the mounting device concealed by the sign while maintaining the rigidity provided by the present invention.
The aisle sign of the invention can be shipped flat and consolidated in the same box with other store signage materials, this saves on shipping material costs and reduces the time needed for merchandising installer to complete their work in store. The invention allows an aisle sign to be quickly and simply opened by applying pressure at scores along which the panels of the planar substrate are foldable. This feature reduces the installation time and increases the productivity of the merchandiser installer.
The aisle sign can be universally applied in virtually any store at different point of sale venues. It can be applied on a shelf, affixed to a freezer cooler door or an end aisle display.